Here In Your Arms
by Hill.Collins
Summary: Seth imprint of course. Just read it.


**AN: Superly uperly huge thanks to *drumroll* JustSingaSong and Twilightgurl1917. For encouraging me to write more on a story I had not entirely intended to finish. Hugs for you two!**

XxX

I could see Bree walking swiftly toward me. A look of death on her face.

"You didn't tell her!" she practically spat. I realized that my first night with Sami, cut short by none other than Brady, had not consisted of me telling her about werewolves or imprinting. I smiled pathetically, apologetically. She scowled in return.

"Wait!" I shouted, taking this chance to learn a bit more about Sami. "Where does she go to school?" Bree groaned.

"Online."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just ask her yourself," she said walking away with Collin. If Bree, the biggest gossip you'll ever meet, insists on me asking Sami, it must be pretty big.

Unfortunately, the school day was only now starting. The deathly six and a half hours might as well be a millennium. Now that I had an imprint, going any long amount of time without of her would be pure torture.

Adding to that, Leah's imprint Jackson, had somehow convinced me to come and watch his ice skating practice right after school. He said it would be worth while. I don't see how watching a bunch of junior boys and girls skating around could possibly be any better than seeing Sami.

XxX

As if I weren't dreading ice skating practice enough. Somehow Jackson was dating Seth's sister. And had invited Seth to practice. There was only an hour until class started.

I suddenly jerked up. Practically leaping off my bed and onto the floor. I suddenly remembered the bet that I had agreed to with Jackson. Winner, was the first person to the middle of the ice rink. Winner, got to dress up the loser for a day on the town.

I grabbed my already prepared bag, and flew out the door. I grabbed my skateboard. Not having a driver's license, it was my fastest method of transportation.

Thank God I live at the top of a hill. With the mall in which the ice rink is in at the bottom of the hill.

A glided swiftly down the slope. Timing everything perfectly so as to not have to stop for any reason whatsoever.

As I neared the mall. I had planned to go around the low fence that blocked the road from the parking lot. That was when I noticed Seth and Jackson rounding the corner. The loud rolling of my wheels caused both of them to look my direction.

"Ha ha! You have to go around!" shouted Jackson. He thought he had the bet in the bag. I smiled deviously and raised my eyebrows. He raised his own back.

I quickly averted my attention to the fence that was coming closer by the moment. I gave one hard kick to the ground to get me faster. I easily jumped the fence. Holding the board and watching both the astonished boys who I flew past through the open door.

I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure I heard Jackson swearing some words. I quickly hopped off my skateboard before the girl at the desk gave me a scowl. I was in the girls locker room before Seth and Jackson had even entered the building.

I had already been dressed so I just had to put on my skates. And hope that I had been successfully quicker than Jackson.

XxX

I was speechless when I saw Sami fly over the rusty fence that even some guys I knew wouldn't dare to jump. I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure I saw her give a victorious wink. Jackson swore and ran in through the door. I followed leisurely and took a seat I the bleachers surrounding the rink.

Sami and Jackson emerged from their opposite facing locker rooms at the same time. They both froze and stared at each other before putting on a burst of speed. Both of them heading for the middle of the ice rink.

Sami was clearly the swifter of the two. She practically ran on the ice. She reached the middle a good amount of time before he did.

"Oh, what?" she shouted at him. Sami certainly wasn't shy. Even though Jackson was easily a head taller than her. He scowled back at her. She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers in return. Still smiling she turned to me. As always I couldn't help but smile back.

She glided over to me. She was even more talented with ice skates than with roller skates. And that was saying something.

She sat beside me as Jackson went back to the locker room. Probably to properly dress for skating. She didn't seem affected at all by the burning heat coming off of my body. She just kept on smiling as she stared at me. In a way that made me just melt.

She wrapped her arms around my middle, taking in a deep breath of air as I wrapped mine around her.

XxX

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post. I have actually been working on what is going to happen in later chapters. Some of which I am really excited about!**


End file.
